Ordinary
by Skitzofreakish-anime-angel
Summary: My second fiction. It is another songfic. I think my other fiction turned out better. Ah, well. This one still makes me proud. Warning this is BoyxBoy. YugixYami


DB: Who wants to do the disclaimer? Waves piece of paper with disclaimer on it

Mokuba: I DO!

Marik: It was my turn!

Mokuba: Too bad!

Marik: Grrrrr….is restrained from tackling Mokuba by Malik

DB: uh…

Ryou: I'll read it since no one else can decide…

DB: Okay! Hands paper to Ryou

Ryou: DB does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, There would not be a Yu-Gi-Oh GX. There is a Yu-Gi-Oh GX, sadly. This is also another songfic. DB doesn't own Vanessa Carlton, either. Note: all flames will be used to start DB's Halloween Bonfire. Cheerio.

Db: Thanky, Ryou! Hugs

Warning: this story has Shounen-ai! A.K.A. Boy x Boy. If you can't stand Shounen-ai, Leave now and don't turn back!

_Blarg _ Song

"Cheese" speaking

'thoughts' thought

/ _Blah blah blah_/ Hikari to Yami

/_Blah blahdy blah blah_/ Yami to Hikari

_Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by. _

"Phew, I'm sure glad that schools out for Spring break. What about you Yugi?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah sure…" Yugi replied, speaking on autopilot. Today was the anniversary of his confession to Yami that he was Madly in love with him. 'I can't believe it's been a year since I told him.'

_Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky._

With Yami…

'Yugi…I can't believe it's been an entire year…I can still remember that day…'

Flashback

"Hikari?" Crimson eyes stared curiously at the short fifteen-year-old who was sitting on the bed staring off into space. (A/N: Yami has his own body for this, okay? Okay.)

"Hm? Oh! Sorry, Yami. I was, uh… distracted…" Yugi apologized 'His eyes are gorgeous…Ack! No! Bad Yugi! He's a powerful five thousand-year-old pharaoh! He wouldn't like you, a small teenager who is so weak…but, still. I'm going to tell him.'

"Yugi are you alright? You seem a little un-focused today." The crimson orbs looked at him, concerned. Yugi couldn't help but drown in their depths whenever he looked at them.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Yami. Erm, there is something That I have to tell you…"

_And, as he asked me if I would come along, I started to realize that everyday he finds just what he's looking for. Like a shooting star, He shines. _

_And, he said, "Take my hand. Live while you can. Don't you feel the dreams I write in the palm of your hand?"_

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Y-Yami, I-I l-love…"

"Yugi?"

"I-I-I…I love you!" A hand flew over the teen's mouth as if he had just spoken some unmentionable evil.

'I-is he serious? Can he really love me, too?'

_And, as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words though they did not feel for I felt what I had not felt before and you'd swear those words could heal. And, as I looked up into those eyes, his vision borrows mine, and you know he's no stranger for I felt that I've held him for all of time. _

Seeing the shock on Yami's face, Yugi quickly made to apologize. "I-I'm so sorry, Yami. I know y-you could never love someone like me. I'll j-just forget this incident. I-I understand if you hate—mmph" Yami silenced him with a kiss. Yugi felt Yami's tongue run along his lower lip. Hesitantly, Yugi opened his mouth to the warm intruder. A low, feral growl emitted from deep within Yami's throat. After a while, they broke the kiss for need of air.

_And, he said, "Take my hand. Live while you can. Don't you feel the dreams I write in the palm of your hand? In the palm of your hand…Please, come with me. See what I see. Touch the stars for time will not flee. Time will not flee. Can't you see?_

"I love you, too, Yugi…"

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream as I wake in bed. And, that boy that ordinary boy was all in my head. Didn't he ask if I would come along? It all seemed so real. But, as I looked to the door I saw that boy standing there in a deal. _

Morning came the next day. Yugi woke up in a daze. 'Was that really real. It feels like a dream…'

"Morning, Hikari. Did you sleep well?" Yami sauntered over to the bed with a sultry look on his face.

_And, he said, "Take my hand. Live while you can. Don't you feel the dreams I write in the palm of your hand?" In the palm of your hand. In the palm of your hand…_

End of Flashback

The rest was history. They had started openly dating, and eventually, the two had gone steady as boyfriends.

_Just a day, just an ordinary day, just trying to get by. Just a boy, just an ordinary boy, but he was looking to the sky._

/_Yami_/

/_Yes, Hikari?_/

/_Happy Anniversary_…/

/_Happy Anniversary, Yugi_…/


End file.
